Severus Snapes geheimes Ferientagebuch
by Azraell
Summary: Severus Snapes Ferien vor dem ersten Jahr von Harry & Co. Was hat er da wohl gemacht? Hier erfährt ihr es...
1. Ferienanfang und Muggelkunde

* * *

.

**Titel: **Severus Snapes geheimes Ferientagebuch (ja, ja, sehr kreativer Titel, ich weiß...)  
**Inhalt: **Was unser Severus so in seinen Ferien treibt, haben sich sicher schon viele gefragt (na gut, einige FF in die Richtung gibt's natürlich auch). Hier ist sein exklusives Tagebuch, wie er die Ferien vor dem ersten Schuljahr von Harry und Co. verbracht hat.  
**Disclaimer: **nix gehört mir, sondern Rowling oder sonst irgendwem (je nachdem wer/was vorkommt). Das gilt auch für die ganze Story (ich schreibs bestimmt nicht jedes mal hin).   
**Anmerkung: **Für die Datumsangabe hab ich den Kalender von 1991 genommen (so wär das auch zeitlich mit HP richtig), allerdings kommen da Leute vor, bzw. es passieren Dinge, die eher zum Jahr 2001 passen würden (ihr werdet schon sehen, was ich meine)

Ich hab die FF auch schon wo anders veröffentlicht (falls sie jemand schon mal gelesen hat und denkt ich habs geklaut )

Los geht's:

.

* * *

.

_Dienstag, 25. Juni, 19:24 Uhr  
.  
.  
_Mein Psychiater meinte ich soll ein paar Monate lang Tagebuch führen. Gegen irgendwas soll das ganze helfen, aber ich weiß auch nicht wogegen...   
Ich mach das jetzt einfach, dann gibt Dumbledore ruhe (und wer weiß, vielleicht auch meinen Traumjob _hoff_).  
.  
Dann stell ich mich erstmal vor: Ich heiße Severus Snape, bin 30 Jahre alt und Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts (ich würde aber viel lieber Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten). Zu meiner Tätigkeit als Lehrer muss ich sagen, dass es ein sehr undankbarer Job ist. Diese Dummheit und Faulheit, die bei den Schülern herrscht und mit der ich jeden Tag als Lehrer zu kämpfen hab ist einfach unbeschreiblich.

.  
Was meine Hobbys angeht, ist das wichtigste wohl meine Schüler zu schikanieren. Ich weiß, das ist gemein und sadistisch, aber immerhin hab ich wegen denen fast keine Freizeit! Eigentlich liebe ich es allgemein, auf Leuten rumzuhacken, die schwächer sind als ich. Egal ob Schüler oder sonst wer!  
Wie auch immer... Ich bin auch ein Meister des Sarkasmus! Ich beherrsche es so perfekt, dass ich keine Probleme damit hab, einem Schüler (oder sonst wem) klar zu machen, dass er ein Nichts ist und zwar so, dass er es auch selbst glaubt... Es erheitert mich einfach ungemein, einen Schüler zu sehen der schon durch meinem herablassenden Blick, gepaart mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue anfängt zu zittern und Panik kriegt. Wenn er dann auch noch anfängt zu stottern und kurz vorm heulen ist, dann... ja dann ist der Tag gerettet... _eeg_  
Manchmal (an meinen sozialen Tagen) denke ich darüber nach, ob ich es nicht zu weit treibe aber jeder braucht doch ein Hobby und bis jetzt hat sich noch keiner umgebracht!  
.  
Na gut, mal sehen zu was diese Tagebuchschreiberei führt.  
.  
.

.

.

_Mittwoch, 26. Juni, 18:43 Uhr  
.  
.  
_Liebes Tagebuch!  
.  
Hab heute die letzten Prüfungen korrigiert... Ein paar von diesen Kids sind (wie erwartet) durchgefallen, was ich denen liebend gern sagen würde, aber so gern ich diese – angeblich hilflosen, mir total ausgelieferten kleinen, nervtötenden - Biester fertig mache, so darf ich das in diesem Fall wirklich nicht tun, sonst kriegt ich am Ende nicht nur Probleme mit Dumbledore, sondern auch noch mit dem Ministerium und der internationalen Schulbehörde....  
.  
Wenigstens haben wir (die Slytherins) den Quidditch- und den Hauspokal gewonnen _hehe_ die McGonagall ist ganz schön sauer darüber...  
.  
Ok, ich muss dann los. Gleich ist Lehrerkonferenz bei Dumbledore und ich darf mich so eine Gelegenheit, McGonagall daran zu erinnern, dass ICH und nicht SIE gewonnen hab, nicht entgehen lassen _eeg  
.  
._

.

.

_Donnerstag, 27. Juni, 15:27 Uhr  
.  
.  
_Liebes Tagebuch!  
.  
Die Lehrerkonferenz gestern ist super gelaufen. McGonagall hatte miese Laune, dafür ich um so bessere. Sie hat gemeint wir hätten nicht gewonnen, wenn Flint Wood nicht gefoult hätte und ich nicht immer Gryffindor so viele Punkte abziehen würde... Wenn du mich fragst ist die bloß sauer, weil ich nicht mit ihr ins Bett wollte.   
Meine Güte hat mich die Frau damals genervt, als sie erfahren hatte, dass ich mit fast jedem weiblichen Wesen in Hogwarts und Hogsmead Sex hatte (außer mit ihr und noch ein paar armseligen Ausnahmen).  
Naja, wer kann's ihr schon verdenken, bei meiner Ausstrahlung und Sexappeal...  
.  
Dumbledore hat mich dann noch überredet zu bleiben um sich mit ihm ein wenig zu unterhalten. Mein Gott, der Mann will ständig mit allen reden, als ob man nichts besseres zu tun hätte... Der sieht es als seine Lebensaufgabe an, sich ständig in Dinge einzumischen, die Ihn nichts angehen.  
Wir haben dann über die Therapie und was ich in den Sommerferien tun will geredet. Dann wollte er noch, dass ich eine Fortbildung mache. Keine Ahnung was es war – ich hatte bereits eine Flasche Bacardi und zwei Flaschen Wein geleert...   
.  
Morgen ist dann der letzte Schultag, liebes Tagebuch! Dann sind die kleinen Bastarde endlich weg _sich riesig darauf freu_.  
.  
.

.

.

_Samstag, 29. Juni, 11:39 Uhr  
.  
.  
_Yuhuu, heute ist der erste Ferientag liebes Tagebuch!!!! Hab schon ewig darauf gewartet (um genau zu sein 301 Tage).   
.  
Ok, die nervigen Bengel sind schon gestern Nachmittag abgehauen und kurz vorher haben noch ein paar dieser Monster vor meinem Büro mindestens ein dutzend Stinkbomben hochgehen lassen. Bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es diese Weasley Zwillinge waren (nix als Ärger mit denen).  
Das ganze ist mir aber am Ende des Schuljahres immer ziemlich egal, den immerhin bin ich die ja für zwei Monate los.  
.  
Hab mich dann erstmal in meine Räume verzogen und besoffen (das musste sein).  
.  
Aber gut, jetzt kann ich mich entspannen und die Dinge tun, die ich schon seit Monaten erledigen will, wie z. B. Inventur, meine Socken nach der Intensität der schwarzen Farbe sortieren, einfach ein wenig experimentieren oder sich schon mal neue Gemeinheiten gegen meine Schüler (oder sonstige Hogwartsbewohner) aushecken _freu_.  
.  
.

.

.

_Montag, 01. Juli, 22:08 Uhr  
.  
.  
_Liebes Tagebuch!  
.  
Gestern ist etwas merkwürdiges passiert. Ich ging so gegen 9 Uhr morgens runter in die große Halle zum Frühstücken, als mir Professor Weigl – Lehrerin für Muggelkunde – über den Weg lief.  
Ich fand die Frau schon immer aufdringlich, aber diesmal laberte sie was davon, wie sehr sie sich schon auf morgen freuen würde... Dachte mir zuerst, die Frau Frau wäre „nur" ein wenig verwirrt (bei dem ganzen Muggelkram den sie hat, wäre das kein Wunder), doch heute wurde ich eines besseren belehrt.   
Ich war gerade dabei hunderte von Telefonnummern von diversen Frauen zu sortieren, da stand sie plötzlich vor meiner Tür und sagte was von: „Ich hab ja gestern gar nicht gesagt, wo wir es machen, aber gehen wir doch zu mir hoch, dann können wir gleich loslegen!"  
Ich weiß was du dir jetzt denkst liebes Tagebuch. Ich hab das selbe gedacht, aber was sie wollte ist schlimmer als Sex mit einer 60-jährigen. Ich sollte bei ihr Unterricht in Muggelkunde erhalten. Natürlich sagte ich sofort, dass ich bei so was schwachsinnigem nicht mitmache, aber sie hielt mir einen Zettel vor die Nase, auf dem ich diesem Blödsinn mit einer Unterschrift zugestimmt haben soll... Zu meinem Bedauern muss ich leider zugeben, dass diese auch echt war .  
Ist wohl diese „Fortbildung", die mir Dumbledore untergejubelt hat, als ich ein wenig zu viel getrunken hab.   
Nie wieder saufen mit Dumbledore sag ich nur... War bestimmt seine Rache dafür, dass ich ihm bei der Osterfeier den Risus-Trank in seinen Wodka Martini gekippt hab. Der alte hatte Tagelang ein ziemlich perverses grinsen im Gesicht (perverser als sonst immer).  
.  
Na gut liebes Tagebuch. Ich geh jetzt lieber schlafen... Kann mich morgen ja schlecht vor Muggelkunde drücken, sonst heißt es noch: Professor Severus Snape ist ein Feigling...   
.  
.

.

.

_Donnerstag, 4. Juli, 19:53 Uhr  
.  
.  
_Tut mir leid liebes Tagebuch, dass ich solang nicht mehr geschrieben hab, aber Muggelkunke hat meine ganze Zeit in Anspruch genommen.  
War gar nicht mal so schlimm das ganze. Die Weigl war echt beeindruckt, dass ich soviel über Fast Food wusste. Und auch von meinen Kenntnissen an der Friteuse war sie hingerissen. Ich hätte ihr sogar fast erzählt, wie ich mit 16 in den Sommerferien von daheim abgehauen bin und drei Wochen bei McDonald's gejobbt hab. Nicht auszudenken was passiert wäre, wenn ich's gesagt hätte. Die alte ist nämlich eine unglaubliche Tratschtante (so wie alle hier) und dass hätten dann bestimmt all die alten Schachteln hier sehr bald erfahren...  
.  
Na gut, ich muss dann wieder los. Zum Abschluss hat mich die Weigl noch überredet Ihre original-Muggel-Schnapsbrennerei auszuprobieren.   
Bin mal gespannt nach was das Gesöff schmeckt!  
.

.

* * *

.

Ok, das wars dann erstmal.

Über Kommentare jeglicher Art würde ich mich freuen.

.


	2. Ein bisschen Urlaub kann nicht schaden

Hier kommt dann der nächste Teil:

* * *

.

_Freitag, 5. Juli, 9 Uhr  
.  
.  
_Liebes Tagebuch!  
.  
Der heutige Tag fängt schon mal beschissen an.   
Als ich vorhin mit ziemlichen Kopfschmerzen - wie immer sehr früh - aufwachte, stellte ich erstmal fest, dass ich nicht in meinem Bett war. Das wäre an sich nicht tragisch gewesen (passiert ja ständig), wenn ich nicht als nächstes festgestellt hätte, dass die andere Person im Bett die Weigl war.   
Verdammt, dabei hab ich nach der Affäre mit Molly geschworen, dass ich nur noch mit Frauen zwischen 18 und 40 schlafe.   
.  
Hoffentlich kriegt das Minerva nicht mit, sonst hängt sie wieder an mir wie eine Klette.  
.

.

.

_Freitag, 5. Juli, 13:05 Uhr  
.  
.  
_Nachdem der Schock von heute morgen nachgelassen hatte, entschloss ich mich doch noch dazu, Mittagessen zu gehen (dabei dachte ich die ganze Zeit, ich müsste kotzen). Kaum hatte ich mich hingesetzt sah ich die Weigl, wie sie angewatschelt kam und mir auch noch zuzwinkerte _kotz _... Vor Schreck wäre ich fast an einem Keks erstickt...  
Einen Moment lang sah ich schon mein gesamtes (sehr ereignisreiches) Leben vor meinem geistigen Auge vorbeiziehen, bis zu dem Moment an dem ich mein Grab mit dem Spruch:   
_„Das Leben ist ganz und gar verdorben! Ich bin an einem Keks gestorben!" _sah.  
Das hätte mir noch gefehlt (Dumbledore trau ich alles zu).  
.

.

.

_Sonntag, 7. Juli, 21:07 Uhr  
.  
.  
_Liebes Tagebuch!  
.  
Ich bin das Wochenende bei der jährlichen Grillparty der Malfoys gewesen. Es war eigentlich genauso wie in den alten Zeiten, als Voldemort noch da war. Alle waren besoffen und haben Ammoniak geschnüffelt. Meine männlichen Mittodesser sind immer noch schwul, sodass es keinen Ärger gab, wenn einer von denen plötzlich auftaucht, während ich Sex mit seiner Frau hatte...   
Das einzige was wir damals als Voldie noch hatten, war dieses ganze Muggel- und Mittodesserfoltern (aber ohne das find ich es auch viel angenehmer...)   
.  
Ich glaub was passiert ist, schreib ich am besten in Stichpunkten:   
- hatte (wie immer) was mit Narzissa (sie ist mein Favorit unter den Frauen, mit denen ich ein Verhältnis hab: sie sieht gut aus, nervt nicht, schickt teuere Geschenke ohne irgendwelches nerviges Liebesgesülze)  
- gesehen wie Crabbe und Goyle es in einem Schuppen trieben (darauf hätte ich aber definitiv verzichten können)  
- Stripper waren da und so einer (mit langen blonden Haaren) hat mich angemacht -.-  
- hatte was mit den Frauen von Crabbe und Goyle (sind zwar nicht unbedingt mein Typ, aber gelegentlich nehme ich auch Bedürftige)  
- Lucius hat mich (wie immer) bei jeder Gelegenheit befummelt (der Typ checkt es einfach nicht!)  
- der blonde Stripper lauerte mir im Bad auf  
- Lucius lauerte mir im Weinkeller auf...  
- und im Schlafzimmer...  
- und in der Bibliothek  
- glaube dass mich der Hauself bei Umziehen begafft hat  
- hatte auch was mit Lucius Sekretärin in seinem Büro (eine Exschülerin aus Slytherin)  
.  
Am Sonntag waren dann noch diese Monster - auch Kinder genannt - da.   
Dieser Draco – Lucius Sohn – scheint genau so missraten und schwul zu sein, wie sein Vater und die Bengel von Crabbe und Goyle scheinen genau so dämlich wie ihre Väter und genau so hässlich wie ihre Mütter zu sein. Ich fürchte die Spatzenhirne hab ich nächstes Jahr auch noch am Hals.  
.  
Musste am Ende Narzissa noch versprechen, mal wieder vorbeizukommen.  
.  
Ich geh dann mal schlafen (bin ziemlich fertig vom Wochenende).  
Gute Nacht, liebes Tagebuch!  
.

.

.

_Montag, 8. Juli  
.  
.  
_Hallo liebes Tagebuch!  
.  
Wie befürchtet hat alte Schachtel jedem der es hören (oder auch nicht hören) wollte, von unserem angeblich seeeehr romantischen Candle-Light-Dinner, mit einer anschließend seeeehr leidenschaftlichen Nacht erzählt (oder wie ich es nenne: Das Missgeschick, dass durch übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum entstand).  
.  
Wie erwartet hängt die McGonagall jetzt an mir wie Dumbledore an seiner Playboy Sammlung...  
Bei ihm war ich jetzt auch wieder zum „_Kaffeetrinken_" (hab ich da schon mal Kaffee getrunken?)  
Er wollte mal wieder wissen, wie meine Therapie voranschreitet (wegen was auch immer) und wie mir Muggelkunde gefallen hat (dafür hätte ich ihn am liebsten gelyncht!)  
Dann hat er mir angeboten mit nach Las Vegas zu fahren (das tut er nämlich jedes Jahr) und da McGonagall, Sprout, Trelawney (die einzigen, mit denen ich hier noch nichts hatte – und auch nichts haben werde) und Weigl mir jetzt die ganze Zeit nachlaufen und ziemlich eindeutige Angebote machen, fahr ich lieber mit (Trelawney meinte, dass sie eine Vision hatte in der wir uns leidenschaftlich liebten - zum Glück trifft eh nie das ein, was die von sich gibt).  
.  
Ich weiß, ich werd's wahrscheinlich irgendwann bereuen (wie üblich)... was soll's!  
Bis später dann (in Vegas) liebes Tagebuch.  
.

.

.

_Dienstag, 9. Juli  
.  
.  
_Liebes Tagebuch!  
.  
Wir sind jetzt in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika angekommen.   
Sind sogar ganz Muggelmäßig mit einem Flugzeug hergeflogen.  
Da das Ministerium uns verbietet an großen Flughäfen zu landen (weil gewisse Zauberer sich einfach nicht an die Muggel anpassen können und vor derer Nase zaubern -.-), sind wir gerade irgendwo am Arsch der Welt und fahren mit einem Reisebus weiter... Na ja den Tag werd ich neben Dumbledore schon irgendwie überstehen...  
.  
Ich freu mich schon riesig auf Vegas. Ich war seit dem ich damals mit 16 von daheim abgehauen bin nicht mehr in den USA.  
.  
Mal sehen wie die Frauen hier sind _hehe_.  
.

.

.

_Mittwoch, 10. Juli  
.  
.  
_Guten Morgen liebes Tagebuch (oder ist es schon Nachmittag?)  
.  
War gestern noch ein langer Abend/Nacht. Zuerst waren wir (ich und Dumbledore) in einem Spielcasino und ich hab sogar einiges gewonnen (Dumbledore hat einiges verloren aber ich glaube der verliert eh immer). Dann waren wir noch in einem Stripclub, wurden da aber rausgeschmissen, nachdem Dumbledore angefangen hat ebenfalls zu strippen (kein schöner Anblick sag ich dir!).  
Der alte ist dann noch losgezogen um „Frauen" aufzureißen. Was das angeht, gibt es da einen Spruch der wunderbar auf Dumbledore zutrifft: entweder sind sie steinalt oder gut bezahlt!   
Ob ich jemals so tief sinke? Ich glaube nicht, den Bedürftige gibt's immer, außerdem ist eh jeder hinter meinem göttlichen Körper her _hehe_.  
Naja, hab dann noch in der Hotelbar zwei (gut aussehende) Collegestudentinnen aufgerissen. Den Rest kannst du dir denken _g   
.  
_Ok, ich muss dann wieder ins Casino und ein bisschen Kohle machen.  
.

.

.

_Donnerstag, 11. Juli  
.  
.  
_Hatte gestern eine Glückssträhne, aber am Ende doch noch alles verloren. Muss dann auch gleich wieder ins Casino und mein Geld zurückholen.  
.  
Hab vorhin David Copperfield gesehen. Der war früher mal ebenfalls in Hogwarts und zwar in Hufflepuff. Ich kann mich noch gut an ihn erinnern weil er sich immer zum Idioten gemacht hat, in dem er ständig davon redete später Zaubertricks Muggeln vorzuführen (war auch beliebtes Mobbingziel bei uns).   
Wie es aussieht hat es tatsächlich geklappt und der Depp ist ziemlich Reich (wie heißt es so schön: Die dummen Hufflepuffs haben immer Glück).  
.

.

.

_Samstag, 13. Juli  
.  
.  
_Hatte die letzten zwei Tage etwas Pech, aber ich denke dass heute meine Glückssträhne wiederkommt.  
Werde heute um Reich zu werden die Kreditlimite meiner Konten in Anspruch nehmen.  
Bis später dann... und wünsch mir Glück.  
.

* * *


End file.
